


Chan's playlist

by okumuruwu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyband, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okumuruwu/pseuds/okumuruwu
Summary: Chan, one of Jisung's closest friends, is well known because of his playlists. Every week, he creates a whole new playlist filled with love, happiness, madness... everything songs can make you feel.Jisung, a really big fan of them, spends his days listening to them, wishing to turn those lyrics into reality.One day, his wish becomes true when he meets Minho, the boy who brought music into his life.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 8





	Chan's playlist

Chapter One

Hours kept passing by. Ten o’clock, midday, half-past four... It was around seven in the afternoon when Jisung woke up. The slight sunlight left from the daylight was entering through his room’s window directly into his face. After groaning a bit, he opened his eyes more tired than if he didn’t sleep all that time.  
As usual, he checked his phone not without, before, playing one of his favorite playlists.

"Chan...?" He frowned analyzing his friend’s messages.

  


From Channie:  
Ey, ey, ey!  
Jisung, I have good news!!  
You dumbass, why don't you answer meee?

  


Still wondering what he meant, it didn’t take much for his friend to arrive.

"I’m sorry, the nurses distracted me," Chan said plopping himself down into one of the couches in his room. "I also saw you’re having steak tonight! You need to give me some, huh!"

The tired boy laughed looking at him with a big smile. He was the only thing keeping himself above water.

Jisung was admitted to the hospital since he was young. It is true that, back then, he didn’t actually live there, but, as he grew up, his illness kept getting worse.  
From birth, he suffers from Long QT Syndrome. This leads him to faint often by his fast heartbeats. Not to mention that young people have high risks of sudden death.  
He inherited this heart rhythm disorder from his grandfather who died pretty young after raising his mother up.  
Of course, when they were first informed about it, his family decided to think positively. It was possible for their little boy to overcome it or go on with it normally. Sadly, as time passed by, he kept fainting worrisome. That’s why he was there, doctors are looking after him day and night if something happens.

At least, these fifteen years spending his days there wasn’t something to worry about. He did have some bad days in which Jisung didn’t even wake up because of his faints, but nothing close to what everyone fears. Death.

Talking about his life, as he’s a hospitalized teenager, it’s normal he feels out mostly every day. Jisung can’t go out of that building without doctors and nurses around him. He couldn’t even go to high school and had to take online courses...  
It’s still sad for him, he always daydreams about going to a party, making out with someone, getting drunk, just being a normal boy his age. Thank God he has Bangchan, one of his childhood friends who kept by his side while others ran away. Chan helps to take his difficult little smile out, and Jisung couldn’t be more grateful.

That’s what brings us to those special playlists. Bangchan’s love for music gave him the idea to create every week a brand new one with tons of songs to help Jisung to feel how life is like.

"So?" Chan jumped into his bed making some space for himself. "Ready for my playlist?"

Jisung smiled widely and nodded.

"More than ready!"

He passed him one of his earphones and pressed play. Filling his mind with tons of love stories, broken hearts, happy ending relationship, sadness, and happiness.

"The end!" His friend exclaimed. "And well? What do you think?"

"Oh my God."

"That’s all? An ‘Oh my God’?" Chan slapped his shoulder playfully. "I’ve spent a really long time with this one, you bitch!"

"OH MY GOD, CHAN!" Jisung said in tears. "It was- It was completely awesome! I- I- I felt all those broken hearts! It felt super real... I want someone to break my heart and fix me that way."

"Woah, woah, woah, mate." He chucked by his response. "A broken heart isn’t something good, you know? It sucks."

"Chris," Jisung looked at him still with watery eyes. "I would do anything to live that playlist. With all those roller coasters of feelings, those tears dropped on someone’s fault... I want someone to fix my life, to make me feel I’m the only one. Someone to do anything for, kiss and hug, to cry and feel jealousy, maybe also to hurt me really bad and forgive them all because I’m deeply in love with them..."

Chan was shocked and speechless. He felt so sorry because life prohibited Jisung from living this and experience everything people do.  
He wanted to answer him when one of the doctors came in.

"Hello, Bangchan!" He smiled before turning to his patient. "Oh lord, Jisung. He made you cry? We can make him leave you to know?"

"It’s okay, it’s not his fault." He laughed whipping away his last tears. "Is it time for my dinner?"

"Oh, not yet. I’ve come to tell you we’re going to do your regular checkup and some other little medical tests." He said preparing to take him out of the room. "Is it okay with both of you?"

"Totally, see you tomorrow, buddy." Chris hugged Jisung. "Good night, enjoy the steak!"


End file.
